This invention relates generally to airplane safety and emergency systems and methods and, more specifically, to an evacuation system and method comprising an evacuation cabin stowable in a bottom portion of an airplane and deployable through a trap door.
The safety of airplane passengers has been a concern from the beginning of aviation. Planes crash for a variety of reasons, including pilot error, mechanical error, weather, etc. Often, it is the case that the pilot is aware that his or her plane is in trouble and is going to crash or is in danger of crashing. However, in many such cases, there is little the pilot can do to ensure his or her safety as well as the safety of the passengers.
A need therefore existed for an evacuation system utilizing an evacuation cabin, mounted in a bottom portion of an airplane, and deployable in the event of an emergency. The cabin should be equipped with one or more parachutes, to permit a landing at a safe velocity. The cabin should be further equipped with an inflatable device, in the event that it is deployed over water. Other emergency-type equipment, including a radio, a beacon, and the like should also be provided, to ensure prompt location of the cabin and the rescue of its occupants. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an airplane evacuation system and method utilizing an evacuation cabin that is deployable through a bottom portico of an airplane.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an airplane evacuation system and method utilizing an evacuation cabin that is deployable through a bottom portion of an airplane and that is equipped with a flotation device.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an airplane evacuation system and method utilizing an evacuation cabin that is deployable through a bottom portion of an airplane and that is equipped with emergency equipment, including a radio and/or a beacon.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an evacuation system for an airplane is disclosed. The evacuation system comprises, in combination: an airplane; an evacuation cabin positionable within the airplane; means for detachably coupling the evacuation cabin to the airplane; at least one trap door located at a bottom portion of the airplane and openable to release the evacuation cabin therethrough; at least one passenger seat located in an interior portion of the evacuation cabin; at least one parachute located at an upper portion of the evacuation cabin; and a passageway to permit entrance to the interior portion of the evacuation cabin.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for evacuating passengers from an airplane is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing an airplane; providing an evacuation cabin positionable within the airplane; providing means for detachably coupling the evacuation cabin to the airplane; providing at least one trap door located at a bottom portion of the airplane and openable to release the evacuation cabin therethrough; providing at least one passenger seat located in an interior portion of the evacuation cabin; providing at least one parachute located at an upper portion of the evacuation cabin; providing a passageway to permit entrance to the interior portion of the evacuation cabin; opening the at least one trap door; detachably coupling the evacuation cabin from the airplane; releasing the evacuation cabin through the trap door; and opening the at least one parachute.